random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shows that you want cancelled/@comment-2189621-20161208203602
Welp. It's sinning time! *Harissis' only reason against Gumball is "Come on CN, really?". Good explanation. *Ding* *And yes, Harissis, you do need to explain why you want How to Rock cancelled. *Ding* *Also, there is a page for shows that you want uncancelled. *Ding* *Epicman1337, how is music a bad thing? Seriously? *Ding* *"Its suck watch the movie" Genius. *Ding* *KittyKatswell925 can't respect that some people like House of Anubis. *Ding* *"Title explains it all" No it doesen't. *Ding* *Who the hell is Headline Text!? *Ding* *Indeed I don't, Ventus. *Ding* *"Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. " Umm... Okay? *Ding* *Who keeps replacing "Everything" with "Nothing"? *Ding* *"You know why" No I don't. *Ding* *"Moar cummin ur way soon :D" Months later, nothing at all. *Ding* *Sevaf0003, which is just a list of things Faves3000 likes. *Ding* *"I'm not a big fan of adults" Have fun in 18 years. *Ding* *"Moar comming soon! :D" ...Again. *Ding* *We get it, NintendoChamp, you hate My Little Pony. *Ding* *This somehow got an Epic Seal of Approval. So being whiny and acting like shows being cancelled just because you don't like it deserves a reward? *Ding* *Adventure time is listed. *Gnid* *"All Nick shows exept for SpongeBob, Fairly Oddparents Barnyard & The Penguins of Madigascar & Jimmy Newtron (& bring back Ren & Stimpy)" Might as well have said "Some Nick shows". *Ding* *I'll add a sin on my list because I'm not egotistical, and there's probs a sin in there somewhere. *Ding* *Sky probably wouldn't hate Spongebob for just that reason. *Ding* *Lians Noom is the same as 0003sevaF, but for Moon Snail. *Ding* *"There used to be May! But theres not no more!" Seriously? THAT'S your only reason? *Ding* *"Do I need to explain" YES. YOU. DO. *Ding* *"What everyone else said" So you share the opinions of EVERYONE in the world? That means you probably love, hate, and have a neutral stance on everything at the same time. How's that possible? *Ding* *"Ditto" Same for this. *Ding* *Woah there, Vman. Calm down with the capslock. *Ding* *"ONLY FOR CHILDREN AGES 0-3!" ...Children need entertainment too. *Ding* *Webtv wants all CN shows cancelled, which, by extension, means he includes Adventure Time. *Gnid* *UnderwaterPalatypus also hates Adventure Time. *Gnid* *"More to come..." Do I have to say it? *Ding* *"only the throwup needs to be cut out" Then why did you include it? *Ding* *TheBombFunn hates Adventure Time. *Gnid* *Though I'll have to add the sin back for having a pretty dumb reason. *Ding* *Bill Cipher hates Adventure Time. Okay, sure, you're basically a triangular pseudo-satan, but I respect you for this. *Gnid* *Well, of course Cipher would want the show he hails from back... Except he freaking DIED in it. *Ding* *PETA isn't a show, Banjo. It's a group. A batshit insane one. *Ding* *And Equestria Girls isn't a show. It's a movie.*Ding* *Elininja, Anime are still toons. *Ding* *'Bonus Round': Shows that have already been cancelled or finished (To the best of my knowledge): ** Legend of Korra. *Ding* ** Ben 10. *Ding* ** Johnny Test. *Ding* ** ICarly. *Ding* ** Barney. *Ding* ** Super Mario Bros. Super Show. *Ding* ** SMFA. *Ding* ** Rated A for Awesome. *Ding* ** Gravity Falls. *Ding* ** Annoying Orange (At least on CN.) *Ding* ** Total Sins: 10. Final Sin Count: 50 Sentence: Cancelled.